


Sandcastle

by penna_nomen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Sisters, sandcastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penna_nomen/pseuds/penna_nomen
Summary: Little Anna doesn't quite grasp the concept of birthday parties, until Elsa helps.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Sandcastle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/gifts).



> Chocolate Box treat for Elsin, who asked for sweet fluff about Anna and Elsa as children.

Elsa knocked on her sister's door. "Anna, the guests are arriving!" She opened the door, and stared at her little sister, who was sitting on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"It's a birthday party," Anna said, tugging on her snow boots.

"But it's summer."

"Birthday party," Anna repeated. "Sleds. Umph! Snowballs. Ooph! Building a snowman." She tugged on the boot so hard that she fell onto her back, and then pretended to make a snow angel.

"That was MY birthday party," Elsa said. "This is your party."

"I liked your party." Anna rolled over on her belly, propping up her head on her hands and swinging her feet in the air. One of the boots flew off.

"Yes, but it would be boring if all birthday parties were alike. This one is special, just for you."

Anna frowned. "What if I don't like it? I liked your party."

Elsa reached down. "At least try it. We can always build a snowman later."

Anna took her hand and stood up. Elsa helped her remove the other snow boot, and found her sister's sandals. Then they ran outside to the party.

There was cake — chocolate, of course — with ice cream. Elsa made sure it didn't melt too fast. They ran along the beach, racing toward the water and then running away from the surf with Anna giggling the whole time. Eventually a big wave outraced them, soaking them with saltwater. A bedraggled Anna seemed unsure if she wanted to laugh or cry.

Elsa realized it was time for a distraction. She'd been holding onto to this idea in case Anna decided she didn't like summer birthday parties. "Do you wanna build a sandcastle?"

Anna looked questioningly at her big sister. She was too little to remember sandcastles from last summer.

"Over here!" Elsa pulled her sister toward a pile of soft sand, and then sank to her knees, scooping sand into the base of a castle. She shaped turrets with damp sand, freezing the water to keep the elaborate structures intact.

Anna proceeded to ooh and ahh over the castle, but her little hands were too clumsy to create turrets. Elsa worried that Anna would get frustrated and start to cry.

"You can add a moat," Elsa suggested.

"What's that?"

"It's like a creek around the castle."

"Why?"

Elsa couldn't quite remember what moats were for. To go ice skating? No, not for summer. Did people go swimming in moats? "I think… I think it's supposed to protect the castle?"

"I know! The castle needs a snowman to guard it." Anna rolled sand into a ball, making the first part of a snowman.

"That sounds better than a moat," Elsa agreed. She drew a snowflake on the walls of the castle, and decided that the best parties combined the things they both loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?"


End file.
